Sting LEMON
by WriterMM
Summary: This an idea that has been swimming around in my head for a while, I hope you enjoy and please review!


**OK, I've had this idea in my head and I needed a way to get some of it out, and being the inappropriate girl I am; this happened. **

**I know this isn't how the manga/show goes, but like I said, I have this idea going through my head and this is how it plays out.**

**Basically, the girl he is talking about is a very strong member of Fairy Tail. I'm talking S class strong. She also, for whatever reason you want to think of, ends up fighting Minerva on the last day of the Grand Magic Games. **

**I don't own anything, have fun reading it!** **Review as well!**

Sting, being a dragonslayer, had heightened senses. That meant that he could smell, hear, and see more than the average person; and that made for some _amazing_ sex.

Sting's appetite was a bit, _eccentric_ though. Aw hell, no use sugar-coating it, he was kinky. He liked sex, and he _loved_ kinky sex; but not everyone liked it as much as he did. And since not many liked it, he didn't get it a whole lot. Minerva was a total prude who didn't like being touched, and Sting wasn't willing to perform his 'acts' on Rogue; didn't swing that way.

So, when the Grand Magic Games rolled around, Sting was hoping to find someone who would be willing to partake in his events. Rogue didn't think it was something that Sting should be focusing on though; he thought that Sting needed to focus on the Games and helping Sabretooth beat Fairy Tail.

And Sting was going to, until he fought against _her. _He hadn't ever seen anyone like her, she was strong; but not in the way that Titania Erza was, or even the Demon Mirajane. She hid her power, and that was something Sting had never seen. Minerva always made sure everyone knew how powerful she was, in fact, everyone in his guild showed off their power.

So, when Sting 'accidentally' ran into her that same night, and he found out how amazing she was; he couldn't stay away. And after she fought Minerva in the place of her friend, he defiantly wasn't going to let her go. But then the dragon incident happened and he thought he'd lost her for a second, but then he didn't; it was very confusing.

After the whole thing blew over, he'd hoped they could start something; and they did. Sting found out something about her, something that fueled his desire for her; she was just as kinky he was. He'd found that out by accident, he really did; he hadn't meant to. He'd been over at her house and they were dancing; which wasn't how they were supposed to spend the evening. She'd told him that, since Fairy Tail's big win, their Master was going to hold a special dance and she didn't know how to dance. He told her that he sort of knew how, and that's what led to them dancing.

She'd actually been doing pretty well, until she tripped over something and they went tumbling down. When they got over the initial shock, they realized the position they were in; Sting was lying on his back, and she was straddling him. Long story short, they'd found out that she was a merciless tease.

Now, Sting was waiting for her to show up at his guild hall; and he didn't like to be kept waiting. His guild was empty for the night, everyone at home; even Lector.

Suddenly, he'd heard small footsteps headed his way, which made him smirk. He could tell from the sound that she was wearing heeled shoes, hmm; that was what he'd asked. He loved her in high heels, she was usually so short, and having her at eye-level was always fun when in the bedroom.

This was taking longer than Sting wanted the walk from the entrance to the guild and the main hall wasn't more than a few seconds of walking; she had to be teasing him. He waited a few more seconds, but when he didn't hear anything, he snarled and stalked toward the entrance to the hall and that's where he found her; smirking at him.

"Took you long enough" She whispered into his ear.

Sting could only growl and pull her close, "If you make me wait again, I'll have to punish you."

His mate just giggled, "I look forward to it, sir."

Sting's only response was to purr, his hands making quick work of the dress she was wearing, which was turning out to be only of his favorites.

He was surprised, and a little annoyed with she pulled his hands off of her and fixed her dress.

Seeing his annoyance, she smirked, "I thought we could have our fun somewhere else?"

Sting's eyes snapped up to her face as he leaned his head down to her neck, "And where did you have in mind, _dearest_?"

The girl in question's face was far too innocent for the words that followed, "I thought we could fuck on the chair, _please sir_?"

The dragonslayer almost came with those words, damn was his mate just as kinky as him, and he fucking loved it.

"Seems like a rather interesting idea, _darling_, I may have to take you up on that." And just before she could respond, Sting had picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and was seated on the chair that marked the seated as the guild master.

It took his mate a second to realize where she was, but the moment she knew, her smirk grew, "So, while on this chair, will I have to address you as Master?" She finished off the question but grinding her hips against Sting's large hard-on.

The dragonslayer just grabbed her waist and growled out, "Girl, you are playing with forces you can't even begin to comprehend." And with that being sad, Sting ripped her dress off; and what he found caused him to snarl.

"You went out, in public, with no underwear on?" He was torn between absolutely loving the thought and being pissed because other men could have seen his mate. With. No. Clothes. On.

The girl didn't say anything at first, she just wrapped her arms around her mate's neck and whispered, "Yes, and so many men stopped and whistled; it was all very _alluring_."

Those words made Sting snap, in less than a second his pants and underwear were off and he had plunged himself into his mate's _hot_ and _tight_ center.

Said girl had not expected to have been entered so fast, so the first thing she did was shriek, which turned into a loud moan.

"You are going to regret saying that little one, because when I'm through with you, you won't be able to walk. And when everyone asks why that is, do you know what I want you to say?"

She could only moan, "I want you to say that your mate did that to you. When they ask where you got those bruises on your neck and legs, I want you to say my name. When they ask you why you didn't get any sleep tonight, I want you to say that _I_ did that; no one else. Do you understand me?"

The girl on his lap could only nod her head and groan, because Sting had started to ram into her; hitting that special spot every time. The dragonslayer also occupied his mouth with sucking and biting his mate's creamy neck, leaving the normally flawless skin littered with bright purple possessive marks that showed the world who got to do this to her.

His mate wasn't going to give up entirely though, she moved one of her hands down toward Stings cock, which was pounding into her at inhuman speed; and she grasped his balls. That action caused the dragonslayer to speed up, taking her hand in his own and guiding it up to his chest.

"It doesn't seem fair, I get to mark you up; I want you to do the same to me."

The girl didn't need to be told twice, so the next time Sting hit that spot inside her, she ran her nails down his chest, leaving a red trail and making him groan.

They didn't last that long, both had been filled up with sexual tension before the events of this evening had started, and now that they were doing it on the guild master's chair and roughly fucking, it only took them a few more thrusts before they both came; both crying out each other's names.

After they had both caught their breath, Sting took them to one of the bedrooms inside the back of the guild; and that was where they rested. That is, until they woke up hungry for more.


End file.
